Frozen Time
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Austin and Ally made a pact, that if they were both dateless by the time Prom rolled around, they'd go together. It doesn't matter if Austin cheated. He turned down 20 girls and cheerleaders just to go with Ally Dawson. His old girlfriend rings up a request, but he knows better. Austin's determined to savor prom, in the best way possible. To freeze time.


"Y-You look... Oh my gosh- it's... I seriously..." I stuttered. _Idiot!_ I thought. But could you blame me? In front of me, Austin Moon, stood Ally Dawson in a cream colored prom dress, that opened at her left leg, and flowed all around her. Suddenly her miniscule hand, (perfectly manicured for Prom) was waving around frantically in my face. "How does it look?!" She repeated. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Her beautiful smile faded. "I guess I'll find another one then." She said, picking up the end of her dress. I shot out of my seat. "NO! I mean- you look gorgeous, Ally." I smiled. Ally beamed at me. "Thanks Austin!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I skillfully wrapped my lean arms around her criminally small torso. Then, much to my dismay, my phone rang. _Say you'll stay- ay ay ay- I just keep on wishing everyday- stay stay- no more running around _the song lingered in the air for a moment. I would've picked it up right away, but I was stunned by Ally's dress. Her gorgeous face contorted, showing confusion. "Austin, that's Kira's ringtone- why is she calling you?" She asked, her voice venomous.

See, heres the thing. A year ago, I had a really harsh breakup with Kira Starr, and she swore she was done with me, and would never call again. Ironic, isn't it?

My eyebrows knitted together, as I held the phone to my ear. "Helloooo?" I elongated the 'o'. Then Kira's voice boomed over the line. "Austin- I know I swore I would never talk to you again, but I don't have a date to the prom, and I- I really think we should go together." Ally looked both devastated and fuming.

_Austin grabbed his coke bottle, and chugged it down. Ally lightly sipped on her Brisk. Austin turned to her, interest lacing his features. "Let's make a deal- more like a pact." He proposed. Ally turned to him now, feeling the same. "If we both don't have dates to the prom by 5 days before it, then we go together. Deal?" Ally thought about it for a second. What could be more fun than going to Prom with your best friend? She nodded, beaming at him. "Okay! Deal." They shook hands on it. After turning down 20 girls, it finally came to 5 days before the Prom, and Ally was dateless. _

"She want's to go to the prom together." I mouthed. Ally's fuming face suddenly softened, and she looked just devastated. I shook my head. "Sorry Kira, I'm going to the prom with Ally." I cheered. Ally's amazing smile grazed her equally amazing features once again. "Oh. I guess I knew you were going to say that. Good bye then." I hung up the phone, relishing in the fact I didn' have to talk to her anymore. Ally swung her dress around. "I'm going to change back into my clothes. Thanks for turning her down, Austin." I'd do way bigger things for her, whenever she needed them. If only she could see that.

It's finally the day of Prom! Ally swishes into the room, her hair in an updo, with small white beads in it. I smile like the happiest man on earth, as she meets me in the room. "How do I look?" She asks, striking a model like pose. She tops all models. "Amazing! Wanna dance?" I ask, holding out my hand. She takes it, sending sparks through me. I lead her to the dance floor, and we slow dance. I swear, if I could freeze time, her and I whisking through the dance floor, in each other's arms- I'd be over the moon. Then when I dip her, I bring my face closer to hers. Her breathing quickens. "W-What are you doing?" She asks. "Do you know how many girls and cheerleaders I turned down, to be here at this moment, holding you? I'm going to savor this forever." Then I smashed my lips into hers, our lips moving in perfect sync, and I swear everything stops in the room, and we've frozen time.


End file.
